A Pharaoh's heart part 3
by Pharaoh-YamiYugi
Summary: yami wants to tell Shelly how he truly feels, does she feel the same for him?


A Pharaoh's heart  
  
Yay, chapter three at last.. I haven't hardly got time to sit down at a  
computer grr, too many duels.  
  
Seto: Yami will I be in this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uhhh maybe  
  
Lol  
Plz review, I love reviews  
  
Yami found himself at the temple, its high walls climbed the blue sky as though they didn't stop climbing, its walls were a deep sand colour and pictures of the Gods and Goddesses had been painted on the walls. When Yami walked up the steps leading to it, guards stood at his sides as though someone was going to throw a spear at him any moment, Yami found this quite annoying.  
  
When Yami entered his father ran over and Yami felt his body getting pulled into a hug as he heard his father mumble into his shirt about how worried he was. "Father I'm ok," Yami said as he felt his bones being crushed, "I'm sorry I worried you so much, I didn't mean to go.." Yami now felt as though his lungs were squeezed so hard that he couldn't breath.  
  
After a while of his father asking was he hurt which took ages by the same repeated things as "are you sure?" "You look quite pale", finally Yami and his father sat down at a long table about 9 metres long both facing opposite each other. Yami looked at his dinner poking some new food he had never heard off in his life yet his father says its good for strength , Yami seemed to not stop thinking of the girl he met named Shelly, something was different about her.it was like every time he looked at her he felt a melting sensation within he heart, he wondered if this feeling was normal? Did he actually love her? Was it love at first site? Yami's thoughts seemed to invade his mind. "Son is there anything bothering you?" his father asked with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"father" Yami replied "is it ok to fall in love with, well with someone who isn't like in a royal family?"  
  
"What do you mean son?" his father slowly set down the food he was eating, "you fell in love with a servant?!!!!"  
  
"she's not a servant father" Yami said a bit of anger flaming in his eyes  
  
"so this is over a girl!" his father sounded outraged, Yami knew he had an arranged marriage.  
  
"father have you never fallen in love?! Don't you understand my feelings, love comes before anything in life, without love we are nothing!!!!!!" Yami stood out of his seat,  
  
his father looked at him and his fathers face seemed to soften recognising his son's feelings. Yami's father walked over and hugged Yami more softly this time and smiled at him... "I suppose ill let you go to meet her if you desire Yami" Yami smiled and hugged his father in joy and ran out of the temple, "ouch." Yamis nearly tripped when his side let out a soaring pain.  
  
Yami made his way to Shelly's house careful no-one saw him, he wrapped the door and her mother answered. "hello? Pharaoh Yami!" she was about to bow whenever Yami told her not too and that he only wished to see Shelly. "Shelly went out, I think she went down to the statue of Horus in the town centre" was the mothers repley. Yami thanked her and made his way to the town. He seen the statue of Horus, a great bird that ruled over the sky, water surrounded it in a little fountain and there..there sat an angel, too beautiful for the earth itself..maybe she was too beautiful to stay in heaven? Yami breathed out slowly as though he was trying to calm himself..he stood there facing her as she ran her hand through the cool clear water.  
  
Yami walked over and sat down facing her. Shelly quickly looked up her deep black hair swinging to one side. "Pharaoh?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face, she wondered why was the Pharaoh, son of Ra himself just sitting facing her. Yami looked at her a few moments and then felt his cheeks burn. "uhhh...well I ummm I ...i cant explain what I feel but.." Yami reached out and placed his hand upon the soft skin of her own and held her hand tightly, Shelly blushed. "well actually I wanted to invite you.well just you over for dinner at my place" Shelly went a little redder and so did Yami. "umm, sure Pharaoh but why me..." Yami pressed a finger to her lips . "please just tell me will you come?" he asked her a nervous expression on his face. "sure" Shelly replied "but when is it?" "when are you free?" Yami asked he seemed to want to jump forward and hug her, the girl he really did want was actually saying yes, he couldn't believe it. "tonight and all week" she replied "would tonight be ok?" Yami asked looking even more thankful "sure, if I'm not a bother" she replied again blushing a bit more Yami wanted to shout "YEESSS!" but that would just draw attention, he blushed "ok then can you come around 7?" he asked smiling "yeah sure" she said Yami smiled and left and ran home wanting to shout out to his kingdom how happy he felt at that moment  
  
_________________that night at 7______________________________  
  
"get that fire going! She'll be here any minute!" Yami ordered as he ran round the great dining room ordering that everything must be perfect. "Yami" his father arrived Yami ran over to face his father "everything is ready" "son, listen, this is your idea and the girl you desire most, I think I should leave you two alone" his father said a small smile appearing on his face Yami looked confused for a second and then smiled at his father and he flung his arms round him and hugged his father tightly. His father seemed a bit surprised Yami never hugged him often, but after all this was the first time Yami was truly happy. "knock knock" the door was wrapped and Yami nearly jumped out of his skin, he was really nervous at this point (or ever since he found out she was coming over) Yamis father left the room, and gave Yami thumbs up before closing the door behind him. Yami dusted his cloak and pushed back his hair before turning the handle of the door.  
  
Yami saw her standing there, she dressed in a beautiful white linen dress with golden diamond like things sown to it that sparkled from Ra's light. She wore golden bangles on her wrists that came up to her shoulder and a headband with dangling strings with golden beads which hung round her head. Her eyes glistened and her hair smelt of a lavender scent that almost made you think you were in some sort of daydream, she was truly stunning, the most beautiful thing Yami did see.  
  
Yami's face went a little red again before welcoming her in. he looked her up and down before saying "your so beautiful and stunning Shelly not like you have not ever been" Shelly spun round and looked and Yami and giggled an angelic laugh before Yami relized what he had just said .  
  
He ran over to the table and helped at seating her, he went to the opposite side and smiled at her, Shelly couldn't seem to believe how much food there was! "so this is how kings live" she thought to herself. Yami told her to help herself and she began pick at a nearby fruit bowl. Yami looked into her eyes, they were so blue, like oceans, a beautiful ocean of peace. She looked up and both of them blushed as they stared into each others eyes. Yamis blood red ones which represented power and maybe even the blood of the enemy gathered within them warning off any other rivals. Yami's eyes almost looked evil while Shelly's eyes looked so peaceful. Yami began to talk starting a conversation of questions like how she is? And how is life? They both began smiling and laughing at each others jokes, it seemed they had known each other for all of eternity.  
  
When they had finished their meal Yami got up and took Shelly's hand within his own and told her to follow him.she obeyed. He took her up a number of stairs before coming to a door with the Eye of Ra engraved on it. Yamis hand pushed it open as he lead her inside. Shelly gasped, walls were made of gold, even the bed designs, hieroglyphics Surrounded the walls and the finest furniture available was there. Yamis bed was huge, you wouldn't think he could roll out of bed in the middle of his sleep.  
  
Yami walked up behind her and put his arms gently round her waist, he rested his head on her should and closed his eyes. Shelly looked down at him, he looked so .. Peaceful. People always said the Pharaoh was wrathful and gave no mercy, but this wasn't the same Yami beside her, it was more of a softer side.  
  
He opened his eyes and let go of her and she turned round to face him. "Yami..i....." Yami put his finger to her lips, those soft lips, he desired her greatly. His arms went round her waist again and he pulled her close to him. Yami leaned in closely to her until they were no more than an inch apart. Yami closed his eyes and Shelly soon followed. Yami pressed his lips against hers and she pressed her lips up against his. Shellys arms made their way up and hung loosely around the Pharaoh's neck. Yami pressed his tongue against her lips and ran it across them, Shelly then slowly parted her lips allowing Yami entrance . Yami slipped his tongue in and ran it over hers. He felt himself getting turned round so he faced the other direction and then felt Shelly's hands press against his chest as she lightly pushed him upon the bed. Yami shivered as he felt Shelly's body lye ontop of his. She kissed him passionately and Yami wrapped his arms round her and pressed his lips against hers more harder as he deepened the kiss. He explored her mouth gently with his tongue.  
  
The kiss seemed to last for centuries, yet Yami and Shelly enjoyed every moment of it. Shelly lay beside the Pharaoh and he put his arms round her waist and hugged her close never to be wanting to let go of her. "I love you Yami" Shelly said as she rested her head on his chest, Yami smiled back at her and closed his eyes and stroked her hair gently with his fingers "I will never forget how happy you made me, I love you Shelly" with those words Yami and Shelly fell asleep together, as Yami held her tightly never to let go in his arms .  
  
___________________________________________________________Yami: aww, a Pharaohs heart right Seto?.Seto..?  
  
Seto: crys  
  
Yami: Seto??????are you crying????  
  
Seto: no I just have something in my eye  
  
Yami:yeah...right. well ill get writing the next chapter. Its not sad Seto.I find it sweet, id look over if someone died! Gotta go Plz review 


End file.
